


Senses

by Nocticola



Category: Alphas (TV), Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Episode: s03e13 Thanks for the Memories, Pre-Canon, for Alphas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Nathan Wuornos, the man who can't feel touch meets Rachel Pirzad, the woman who can manipulate all her senses.





	Senses

Rachel Pirzad and Dr. Lee Rosen are flying to upstate New York and beyond, towards Maine. Their government contact, Don Wilson, wants them to meet someone, a potential 'Alpha'.

“So, Agent Wilson thinks this man has some type of 'senses' ability, and that is why you wanted me to come with you?” Rachel asks as she reads the file. She is feeling somewhat uncomfortable traveling all this way, they usually deal with New York City, State if they have to, cases, but if she can be some help to someone with a similar ability, she can deal with it. 

“Yes. He was found quite beat up yet not really showing the symptoms that amount of damage and blood would indicate. There are some medical conditions that might be the reason for his behavior but Wilson thought there was something suspicious about him and his behavior. Mostly he is not very cooperative." 

“I can't find his name in the file...” 

“We don't know it yet. He's refused to really talk to anyone. Maybe he is aware of his Alpha ability, so talking with another Alpha might help.” 

Rachel looks at the picture of the man. White, 30s, brown hair, unkept beard, very blue eyes, possibly high cheekbones but she can't quite tell because of the aforementioned blood and damage. Her first thoughts seeing him would be 'homeless vet'.

"Do they think this is a robbery? Fight club type thing? Are there any leads?" 

"Not yet. We'll hopefully find out more once we get there." 

"Has he received medical attention?"

"Yes, he has. I think that was one of the tipping points. He refused anesthesia yet gave no trouble when they stitched him up." 

"Really? That does sound odd. But aren't there 'feel no pain' conditions?" 

"Yes, but they did some additional test. It seems like he cannot feel anything physically." 

"Sounds like it might be a handy ability. In someways." 

Rachel falls into deep thought for the rest of the flight and travel. She can shut off her senses, for short periods of time, or only concentrate on one at the time. Wonder if he can control it at all? 

*** 

They arrive at the facility and make their to the room where this man is being kept. He sits the the table, looking very composed and their arrival seems to hardly phase him. The only thing that's changed from the picture is that his eyebrow has been stitched and he's wearing a different shirt. 

"Good evening to you, sir. My name is Dr. Lee Rosen and this is my associate Rachel. We are interested in talking to you about your... well, let's called it apparent ability." Rosen tells the man as they sit down opposite him.

The man raises his injured eyebrow yet still doesn't say anything. 

"We would like to know your name."

"What type of doctor are you? And what can she do?" The man finally speaks.

"Well, I am a psychiatrist, I am specialized it people such as yourself, possible. People with unusual abilities." 

"So, you wanna shrink me because I can take a beating?"

"Essentially, yes." 

The man rubs at the nape of his neck and keeps looking at Rosen. Rachel feels out of place and nervous, but decides that maybe she should earn her keep. 

"My name is Rachel and I can control my senses."

The man turns to look at her and there seems to be empathy in his eyes. 

"I can concentrate on one at a time, or enhance them. I can block some of them out. Although I am still practicing controllling it, and sometimes a new smell can be overwhelming but Dr. Rosen has helped me a lot. He could help you, too." 

The man lets out a laugh with no humor. "I doubt it. No one can fix me," he says and Rachel thinks there is more bleakness to those words than just their literal meaning. 

"My name is Nathan. I am physically numb but I doubt my thing has anything to do with what you think I am." 

"How are you so sure about that?" Rachel asks Nathan.

"Because I know exactly what I am. And why I have it. Do you know what your ability is?" 

"Um... Dr. Rosen says it's a genetic mutation. Next step in evolution type of thing." 

"Is it hereditary?" 

Dr. Rosen finally jumps back into the conversation, "No, as of now we haven't encountered enough 'Alphas' that would make us make that assumption." 

"Alphas? Well that's an actually decent nomenclature. But I'm not one of them, or you. Mine is a hereditary condition. That's all." 

"Alright, if you say so. Do you mind if I ask you some questions? Give my employers a peace of mind that you are not harmful to society."

Nathan laughs again with a hint hysteria. "If you only knew. Fine, whatever. I won't promise I'll answer all the them but you can ask. As long as it gets me out of here. And I'd prefer to talk to her. I don't feel like being shrinked." 

"Are you alright with that, Rachel? I will be right there."

"I'm fine. I can do this." 

Rosen pats her on the shoulder before leaving them seemingly alone in the room. Nathan stretches back in his chair, his cuff chains rattle but he doesn't seem to care. He sits as far from Rachel as he can and she appreciates it.

"So, you don't feel anything physically? If I touched your hand, you wouldn't get the sensation? Do you control it? Does it affect your other senses?" 

"Wow. That was a lot."

"Oh, sorry. I just... It seems like a pretty interesting ability. Or maybe not. But it seems interesting." 

"Trust me, it isn't." Nathan rubs the nape of his neck again and seems agitated. 

"Yeah, no, of course it isn't. I have a lot of trouble with my ability. I image it's the same for you. Can you control it, at all?" 

Nathan seems appeased at that. "No, I can't. I wasn't always like this, but now there's nothing to control. It just is." 

"How about your other senses? Are they effected by your lack of feeling?" 

"Slightly elevated, mostly my sense of smell. Compensation, you know. How about you? You control all your senses? Completely?"

Now it's Rachel's turn to be uncomfortable, "To an extend. Sometimes I get overwhelmed and they take me over. Sometimes if I just concentrate I can only use one at a time. I haven't blocked my sense of touch before but sometimes I think it might be nice."

"It's OK. Occasionally. I didn't feel it when I got this," he points at his eyebrow. They both smile slightly. 

"So. Am I a menace to society?"

"I don't think so. It's not up to me, but I think they'll let you go soon. It's a normal medical condition, after all. Right?"

Nathan nods slowly, "Yeah." 

Rachel goes to talk to Rosen. "I agree with your assesment. He doesn't pose a danger and he doesn't want help. We'll let him go."

"Good," Rachel smiles. She feels good about the way this case handled. Maybe she'll give Nathan her contact information. It would be nice to talk with someone who kinda understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably write a Nathan pov at some point. How did Nathan end up in this situation?


End file.
